A Swift Blade Hidden By The Darkening Sun
by loneonyxwolf
Summary: Summary: There is no shadow without a form of light. And no Light without some form or Shadow. When Naruto was born he was born with a special gift many only dreamed of and fewer even achieved. Now Naruto wasn't born a genius by any means but he is clever. So how will this world handle when a child is born with the body, chakra, and wisdom of the Sage?


_**Summary: There is no shadow without a form of light. And no Light without some form or Shadow. When Naruto was born he was born with a special gift many only dreamed of and fewer even achieved. Naruto was born with a strong connection to Wind, Yin, Yang, and Yin-Yang elements. Not only that but Naruto was born with the Kekkei Genkai Jinton or Swift Release.**_

 _ **Now Naruto wasn't born a genius by any means but he is clever.  
**_

 _ **So how will this world handle when a child is born with the body, chakra, and wisdom of the Sage? Plus what is the true story behind why the Sage locked his mother Kaguya away.**_

 _ **Mute/humble/calm/clever/powerful/Takes no shit/and playful Naruto.**_

 _ **Alternate Universe Naruto (AU)**_

 **WARNING: Warning, some chapters may describe scenes or graphic writing not for anyone under 19. Contains dark scenes some may find disturbing such as Rape, torture, manipulation of someone's mind, Slavery, Drugs, and trafficking humans might appear in this story. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

 **Tags:** **Alternate Universe, Romance, Mature themes, Gore/Blood, Lemons, Sexual content, Cheating, MILF, Older Woman, and finally Death (Lots of killing).**

 **Pairing: Naruto X ? (Single pairing unless convinced otherwise)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter I: Marked**_

Yin Release (Inton- Dark Release), is based on the spiritual energy that governs imagination, can be used to create form out of nothingness. to bring forth something out of thin air with only the users mind to bring it forth. This release is also serves as a base for every Medical jutsu and Genjutsu.

Yang Release (Yōton - Light Release), based on the physical energy that governs vitality, can be used to breathe life into form.

Yin-Yang Release ( _Onmyōton - Dark and Light Release),_ Yin relates to one's spiritual energy and Yang relates to one's physical energy, and it's necessary to utilize both of these in order to mold chakra for ninjutsu. As such, the basis of simply kneading chakra and using techniques is based in Yin-Yang Release.

These three elements are the base of every Shinobi technique.

But one child has a deep connection to these three including Wind and Swift Release.

That child name is Naruto Uzumaki, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Two well known S-Ranked Shinobi capable of wide spread destruction.

Born with VERY special chakra Naruto unknowingly inherited the Sage's Yin and Yang chakra at a young age. The Sage believe in Naruto and entrusted in Naruto with an unknown goal. While the reason of such powerful chakra is flowing though Naruto is vague, one couldn't deny that the facts of Naruto being Hagoromo's true and only Heir.

Question is, is Naruto ready for the title of Sage of Six Paths.

* * *

 ** _Within Classroom 203_**

A silent but mute child was sitting inside his class room waiting for the Chunin Iruka to come in with the list of teams so the boy may finally be one step close to finally reaching his dream.

With his normal blank soulless stare, he quietly waited for his 'classmates' to join him.

Naruto Uzumaki is his name. He is 13 years of age and third jailer of the Kyuubi.

Naruto had silky ash white shaggy spiky hair and two bangs framing his face. His eye color is that of a crystal amethyst purple which he lack any pupil in his eyes making them shimmer or sparkle with dim lighting. His had three lines on each cheek given him the appearance of whisker marks. His face is angled and nearly no baby fat on his body. Though you wouldn't be able to see most of this as his lower face is covered.

Naruto's body is that of a swimmer, built for speed, agility, endurance, stamina, and strength. With his lean slender frame he is more agile and quick than the rest of his class.

He is wearing black shinobi sandals with shin guards attach for added protection. Black Anbu cargo pants fitted with extra pockets and have woven armor within the cloth protecting muscles like the thighs much better. For his shirt he is wearing an short sleeve mesh armor shirt, over that Naruto also modified a mid-night blue kimono ankle length that has a two-tail appearance. He also removed the sleeves so they wouldn't get in his way as much. Keeping the kimono closed is a long flowing faded black obi (Sash) that also holds one of his weapons he manage to 'borrow'.

Around Naruto's waist is a loose leather belt that holds his shuriken and Chokuto sword.

His Chokuto sword sits at his waist behind his back. His Chokuto sword is nothing special, a simple dark wood stain finish, is also short than a Katana but longer than a Wakizashi. His Shuriken pouch sits on his right side of his waist.

His On his back is a O-Katana. His O-Katana is thick handmade high carbon steel blade, full tang battle ready sword, Hand honed blade edge comes very sharp, full tang blade extends to the end of the handle, Dual bamboo peg construction, an small oval tsuba (guard) and fittings. All fittings are tight and black finished metal, Black matte scabbard (saya) with metal mouth and engraved design, Black cotton cord wrapped hardwood handle, faux ray skin handle, No visible hamon or temper line on the blade, and the blade is only shorter than Odachi but longer than a stander katana.

Hidden within his Kimono is his two Ulaks Knives which he found useful for his Taijutsu style he personal made himself.

On his forearm are dark harden leather bracers similar to the anbu ones though these ones are not gray but are a dark brown. On his palms are two markings... On his left palm is that of a black crescent moon and on his right is a black line circle suggesting its the sun. The same symbols are on the back of Naruto's hands but more tribal like a tattoo.

Around Naruto's neck tightly woven together are his bandages and his face mask that hides his lower face plus the bandages (Kakashi's face mask). Under the face mask and the bandages is what remains of a gruesome jagged scar he received when he was 6 years old from a chunin. It was another Mob attack this time they permanently took away his ability to speak. Since the attack Naruto has been render mute for life.

And after that point and afterwards Naruto was dead set serious about being a shinobi. He has tried to make friends with his class mates but... They rejected him... Harshly. Some more harshly than other. Few just out right ignored him..

Since 6 years of age till now Naruto has been ignored, beaten, and treated worse than most can even imagine. He also went to school and trained himself to the bone until his fingers bleed from trying so hard to make his own Taijutsu style and training in the basics of Shinobi arts plus studying Kenjutsu and other arts while playing a fool.

Though as a side note, playing the fool allowed him to gather Intel and enjoy the life of a prankster.

He also given up trying to make friends his final year at the Academy. Why be friends with clan heirs or anyone else when they only treated him harshly. He as a person never treated them badly and he knew of his burden thanks to the fact he was more clever than he let on. It wasn't that hard, plus the fact the Old man would always twitch or flinch at the mention of the fox shows the old man knew something. Also the strange writing on his stomach which he knew was a seal, the Shiki Fujin seal to be accurate told Naruto all he needed to know.

He was a Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He figure that bit out at age 11 by sneaking into the Shinobi and Hokage Libraries. He also knew thanks to alot of 'borrowing' and 'pranking' his skills payed off. Plus the sweet part is they couldn't fail him this time because he couldn't do that damn Bunshin Jutsu because the potency of his chakra.. Luckily for him some Jounin and Special Jounin, including the Hokage forget to put 'certain' items away or get rid of them correctly. Naruto found the Kage bunshin on the old man's desk which he went to visit the old man about chakra control.

He also found out at age 12 he had a Kekkei Genkai called Jinton or Swift Release. The Shinobi Archives are quite useful, and the fact he has already 6 jutsu under his belt only helps out more. He only wished his chakra wasn't so potent, but oddly he has perfect control over his massive chakra levels which he over heard is larger than the current and past Kages combined which should be impossible seeing he chakra system is not fully developed.

So Naruto is a ghost to many if not all of Konoha. Not even Ayame and Teuchi looked at him the same since he turned 13. He wasn't sure why brought the change in treatment honestly.

They still treated him nicely and feed him when he came, but the warmth and family feeling was gone. Even Iruka stopped playing the older bigger brother and focused more on his work and Career trying to impress this woman name Anko.

Alot of Shinobi such as Asuma were the same. Asuma was his older Surrogate brother so imagine Naruto's surprise when the man just stops everything... Not even a great job, Hi Naruto, you can do it, or even I believe in you.

Everyone just left him and kept him at arms length.

And it slightly pissed Naruto off. He wans't angry enough to leave cause that damn 'logical' side of his brain wanted to hear their reasons or just given them one FINAL chance before he cuts ties with him. His bonds are the most important thing to his being.

So he promised himself he would continue without them. He trained, hunted, studied, and improved. All of this he did alone, while he was no prodigy, he was far better than Kiba whom is arrogant and prideful. He worked hard for his skills he gained and his taijutsu style he called **'The Darkening Sun'** and Kenjutsu style he called **'Swift Wind Blade'**.

His Taijutsu style is focus on targeting joints of the body, organs, and high sensitive including using his whole body as a weapon. It also deals with taking the opponents own movement and turning it against them allowing Naruto to control his foe and how they move. He can also hit Pressure Points causing damage much like the Hyuga Gentle fist style though his is alot more brutal. With the combination of grappling moves, counters, feints, blocks, holds, and strikes to the body Naruto's style doesn't just focus on causing internal damage to the organs but damage to the structure of the body such as breaking bones and causing bleeding from the skin. (Think of a brutal Mix Marshal-arts combined with Kung Fu, Tai Chi, Boxing, Kick Boxing, and some other styles of fighting)

His sword style 'Swift Wind Blade' is more of less Naruto summon focused sharp gusts of wind chakra to extend his range, cutting power, and striking an opponent within a certain range. Speed, agility, and swift movements are required for this style as it doesn't just look like Naruto is controlling the wind, but dancing with it is a deadly and graceful fashion. This style since it heavily relies on Naruto's Speed and Agility it also relies on his reflexes to not only block, but counter, strike and cut someone in a rapid fashion. So as he parries someone he moves in with a swift and focused strike of wind chakra and Kenjutsu to deliver a fatal strike faster than the person can react. Naruto also uses false openings with this style to catch someone off guard and cut them down.

The sword style was also developed to use every aspect of his Kekkei Genkai making it much more deadly when he uses his Bloodline Limit. His Chokuto used the same style but less 'Samurai like' than what he used with his O-Katana.

He spent a lot of time developing these styles, he was no master in Taijutsu nor Kenjutsu but he was better than a beginner. They same could be said for his Ninjutsu branch. Somehow he was horrible with Genjutsu but could at least dispel one. His Bukijutsu needed work but then again he only used his Shuriken and Kunai when laying a trap or hunting.

"OK CLASS LISTEN UP!" Iruka yelled. The man had seen better days, seeing he was injured but alive. Naruto blinked at the fact Mizuki the Sensei that hated his guts wasn't there. He suppose the other Chunin was sick or something else that required him not being here. Naruto also noticed the fact he didn't notice his other class mates come in with their Chunin Sensei.

Must be the fact he felt no ill intent so he wouldn't have notice them. But then again everyone ignored his existence anyway so maybe they just didn't care.

"I am proud to say that you all have become Genin of Konoha" Iruka said as the students cheered. Naruto however remain impassive and keeping a straight poker face. Since he was mute he couldn't sing, cheer, or even make a sound. So he stayed in the back and watched as the newly minted Genin patted each other on the back and chatted among each other. Naruto watched the 'shy hyuga' poke her fingers together.

She honestly should really take off that mask cause Naruto wasn't fooled. She was a manipulating bitch just like Sakura, Ino, and few others. The boys like Kiba and Sasuke over inflate their importance, that or they are extremely arrogant. Shino, Shikamaru, and Choji are ok. But they are sometimes rude, judgmental, and short sighted to the whole picture. Not only that several of the clan heirs are prideful and idiots whom think they are steps ahead of the Civilian section.

But he is basing this on their behavior with him.

Naruto himself was too humble to say he was the best. He just tried his hardest and applied himself even day and night to training for the past 7 years. Was he strong for his age? Maybe, he did beat Mizuki by simply tripping him and nailing him in the head hard enough for a knock out. Weapons tests he hit all the instant kill or paralyzing points in the body. He use the Replacement, Henge, and Kage Bunshin technique for the Ninjutsu part.

He would like to say he stronger than alot of these so called classmates, but again he can only go so far without some pointers or sensei.

"Now I understand you all will celebrate and cheer, but the life of a shinobi is a hard and difficult path so make sure to train and study even outside of School. You never know what or who you will run into. But first I will read Rookie of the Year hand picked by the Hokage himself" Iruka said with a calm smile. His eyes scanned the Genin hopefuls and spotted a well know Genin and found himself mentally frowning. _'I am sorry I ignored you so long... Naruto'_ Iruka thought in remorseful tone in his head. Iruka was not blind as he became more focused on his career as a Chunin and wanting to impress his not so girlfriend Anko. Even though Iruka had a falling out with the woman. He always prayed to whatever deity that will help Naruto.

He also made sure to take records and stop any Shinobi from sabotaging Naruto's scores. But at the cost of ignoring Naruto's Existence all together something Iruka saw as unforgivable. He only hopes Naruto never holds a grudge, cause as kind as Naruto is... Someone can only be pushed so far before they break/no longer care.

As Iruka continued on with his speech Naruto tuned out the cheer and congratulations all the Genin were giving each other. Iruka then went onto the Rookie of the year not surprisingly 'Sasuke Uchiha' had gotten the award. With shockingly 'Naruto Uzumaki' had the runnier up and Not Sakura or anyone else. Everyone turned to Naruto when his name was called but noticed he had his eyes close, leaning back relaxed in his chair, and his arms crossed his chest.

What? You honestly think Naruto will allow himself be put on a team with the brooding Uchiha?

Cut Naruto some slack, he is better than the Uchiha for the pure fact of Ninjutsu knowledge. The visits to the Libraries are certainly enlightening. Like how he was able to make a an original Futon jutsu and study the other elements. And while he has a goal to at least have 15 jutsu under his belt with three elements. He simply is content with master what he has, which will take a while.

Unless he abuses the Kage Bunshin but he doesn't since over 100 clones training in one area could attract attention. Which is something Naruto didn't want or need thank you very much. He learned to minimize his contact with that Anko woman while in the Forest of Death. He doesn't need her spying on him when he can just sense her easily.

"Now I will read off the teams. Team One will be..." Everyone tuned Iruka out unless their name was called. Naruto however slowly cracked one eye open when he heard his name.

"Team 4 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Kagome Higurashi, along with Alexiel. Your sensei will be Motoko Kusanagi" No one but the two girls and Naruto payed attention. (using there names but its not a cross over)

Kagome is was you call a Priestess or honest beauty. The fact her mother was a priestess of a shrine that burned down with both her parents inside. She was very pure and never really mean to anyone unless they were mean to Alexiel her best friend. Kagome is also the dream crush of many guys and some girls like her best friend Alexiel though Naruto thought they were lesbians. An if they are, he wasn't going to judge. Alexiel however was very much a tomboy and she had the thick skin to prove it as she beat almost everyone into the ground. Only people she couldn't win against was Sasuke, Naruto, and 'surprisingly' Hinata. Other than that she can flatten everyone else.

Kagome was more of a brains, Genjutsu, Medical Ninjutsu, and little bit of Ninjutsu that a brawler and swordswoman like Alexiel.

Alexiel was more of a Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, Bukijutsu, and Taijutsu type as she was very up front and completely honest.

Naruto was the same as Alexiel but he was also interested in Fuinjutsu as he had a special knack for it.

Naruto looked at Alexiel and nodded to her which she nodded back.

Alexiel has long dark brown silky hair that stops at her shapely rear. Blue doe like eyes and cream tan skin that looks way to soft. Her lips are natural pink without lipstick. She is slightly shorter than Naruto being above average on his height. She as a slender toned build and Naruto knew she was going to be a heart-breaker once she is fully grown. She has Low end of B-cup breast which is two sizes smaller than Kagome. She already is developing a hourglass figure much like her friend Kagome.

She is wearing black cargo anbu pants. low heel kunoichi sandals made for the women in mind. She had a thick belt around her waist holding a double edge Tai Chi sword. For her shirt she is wearing a white button up shirt that has short sleeves and a black armor vest minus the Chunin or Jounin look. on her left bicep is her hand band and on her right bicep is a tattoo of a tribal black wolf. She is wearing black gloves that cover her hands.

Kagome is also a honest beauty. She has silky raven black hair that reaches just past her shoulders. Soft brown doe like eyes and a light creamy tan for her skin tone. Her lips are a lighter pink than Alexiel but just as alluring. She is the same height as Alexiel which is healthy for her age. She also had a slender toned build and like Alexiel would be a drop dead beauty at her prime. She also low end of D-cup size which shows when ever she is running. Like Alexiel she is developing an hour glass figure quite early leaving Naruto to question is this a blessing or curse.

Kagome is currently wearing low heel Kunoichi sandals with shin guards attached to them. She has on black cargo shorts slightly showing her tone slender smooth legs. She too had a belt around her waist with two tantos on them which made Naruto think she is interested in some form of Kenjutsu. For her shirt she is wearing a mesh armor shirt and a dark crimson red sleeveless shirt that has a V-neck. Over the she like Alexiel she is wearing a black armor vest minus the Chunin or Jounin vest look. Though due to the size of her breast some of her cleave is showing thus the vest can not be fully closed. On her hands are black finger-less gloves with metal plating on the back. On her left bicep is a torn piece of red clothe which use to be tied in her hair.

All in all they look beautiful as deadly.

Naruto turn his lone open eye to Kagome whom waved at him with a small smile. Naruto just waved lightly back.

"That is all for your teams. Your are given recess to eat before meeting with your sensei. Make sure your back within the hour" Iruka said to which the class nodded. Everyone got to leave talking to their newer teammates, though some just outright ignored each other. Naruto however simply got up causing some of the class to look at him.

As far as they knew Naruto is a very quiet person whom did pranks for fun. Other than that they thought he was a freak because of those soulless amethyst eyes or how he acted completely indifferent towards everything. He never spoke one word to them and the only means he talked was writing and sign language which few knew. He also was too sneaky for their liking plus the fact he could just appear behind someone without warning. Kiba made a comment one day how Naruto smelled of 'Foxes, blood, and steel' though no one knew what that meant. Some other rumors about him being in a gang and kidnapping girls to have his way with them against their will before killing them and selling their organs.

Plus the fact their parents tell them to keep away since he is too dangerous. Which they listened to their parents.

Kagome and Alexiel however kept a neutral stance when it regards him. Which is a plus... Maybe.

Kagome saw this as Naruto walked out the door quietly which she quickly follow suit. Alexiel sighs seeing her best friend chase after the enigma of Konoha. Alexiel would never admit it, but she is kinda glad Naruto is on their team.

At least he wasn't a emo with revenge issues or a mutt with a brain the size of a ant.

* * *

 _ **The Grill**_

Naruto ate some steak silently as his new teammate Kagome tried to get him to speak, though all he did sign her he was mute.

Sadly she didn't know sign language.

"You know, I am starting to think Naruto can't talk Kagome-chan" Alexie pointed out. Naruto gave Alexiel a thumbs up for guess correctly. Kagome blinked at the fact Naruto was couldn't speak. Wondering how the boy was mute or what caused it. Alexiel left it as that since it not any of her business nor does she wanna pry.

"I am sorry Naruto-san" Kagome said in a depressed tone. Naruto just waved it off since it wasn't a big deal anymore. He had gotten use to being mute awhile ago

The fact the fuckers who did this are already dead made him realize Revenge wasn't worth the stress either. He did want to make the bastard suffer but no amount of torturing, beating, or cutting will bring his voice back. He has gotten use to it and he slowly accepted the fact he cant speak along with all his hatred and anger. This included any hatred or loathing he felt towards the Village. Sure he could take out revenge but he figured out it wasn't the effort to make them pay. He will watch them squirm as he did nothing to them.

He accepted his 'darker self' so to speak. He knew the Village may or may not change its view on him, but honestly he doesn't give a fuck what the village thinks anymore. Plus if anyone had a problem with him they could kiss his ass. He was going to live his life and be happy as possible. It would be harder too but not impossible

"Well since we are a team how about we get to know each other" Kagome said trying to keep a conversation afloat. Which is harder with a mute and her best friend whom is quiet unless angered.

Naruto took out a note pad and started to write stuff down. Alexiel looked at her friend with a 'Really?' look which to Kagome kindly nodded causing Alexiel to roll her eyes. Sometimes Alexiel didn't understand people but then again she never wanted to be around people either. She originally wanted to be in Anbu so she can avoid any type of social interaction.

But sadly she met Kagome and that dream faded to dust as the priestess like girl had became important to her. _'Damn you Kagome for making me all soft'_ Alexiel thought with a sour look. Kagome saw this look and stuck her tongue out at Alexiel whom flipped off Kagome back. Both girls glared at each other before freaking lightning started coming from their eyes!

Naruto just watched the display with a sweat drop. He is starting to think he was going to be screwed. He never hanged out with girls, ladies, or women in general. And now he is on a team with three of them. Should this be seen as a curse or a blessing?

Naruto pushed his note to let Alexiel and Kagome read.

'My Name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like reading, Cooking, Hunting, training, music, swords, and Seals. My hobbies are play instruments, training to be a great shinobi, and learning new things. I dislike liars, Judgmental people, and arrogant bastards. My dream to to become a Shinobi No Kami and Have a family'

Alexiel blinked as she is impressed by the fact Naruto aims that high. Kagome smiles at the mention of family.

"I am Kagome-"

"No one cares" Alexiel deadpanned at the voice who spoke. Naruto's hand twitched slightly at the owner of the rude voice.

Kagome had anime tears running down her face muttering 'Alexiel-chan they're being mean' to her best friend.

"Hello Losers and freak. I must say you three have the worst luck being paired with the silent freak" a girls voice said. Everyone in the grill silently whispered as Ami a girl from their class came up and decided to pick on Naruto and his team.

Naruto however wasn't impressed. A Jounin level of killing intent which he was subjected to was worse than this girl's glare and smug expression.

"Beat it Ami, I have no patience with you. Scram before I kick your sorry ass" Alexiel said not wanting to deal with the bitch Ami. Honestly sometimes Alexiel just wish the bitch would have a clay pot strike her head to split open her skull. Maybe that would cause her to go into a coma.

"Fuck off Alexiel, my beef isn't with your sorry ass. Go be a slut like I know you are" Ami glared at Alexiel with hatred in her eye. Which Alexiel returned the favor with murder in her eyes.

Naruto in the meanwhile blinked at the hostilities these two girls produce. He knew many people in his class didn't like each other but to call each other such a foul names just shows how far they have fallen. Naruto frowned at the fact Ami is calling his new team a slut. Sure from experience Alexiel was cold but never was she unfair or out right cruel. She just didn't like people accept for a few.

It didn't help that none of the other customers or owner of the Grill was getting involved. Some are in fact Chunin or Jounin but they didn't bat an eye at this.

Naruto was beginning to wonder how far they have fallen as a human being too not care.

"Now now everyone no need to fight" Kagome said trying to be the peacemaker though Ami only scoffed at her and turned her eye towards Naruto.

"So freak, what's it like to be teamed up with the two whores? Maybe finally you can get laid with these pieces of s-" Ami never got to finish that sentence as she slammed into the ground and her two lackeys went flying back. Naruto had her pinned to the ground his eyes are now are a cold burning fury.

Alexiel smirked in satisfaction while Kagome was surprised never seeing Naruto so fast. Sure Naruto was the fastest and most agile of their class but they didn't see him move just now. It was more like a moment where you look for something only for it to be not there. Naruto simply vanished from view for a split second.

"Well well well... Looks like the 'Mighty Ami' has met her match. Come Kagome-chan and Naruto. This bitch ruined my meal" Alexiel smirked while leaving with her best friend. Naruto preformed a back flip off Ami and walked out of the restaurant.

Though he did pay for their meals and any damage done which the owner thanked Naruto for.

* * *

 _ **With Team Four**_

"Well that lunch was ruined. Lets get back to the class room before our lunch break is over. I rather not have to deal with some lazy Jounin" Alexiel said. Naruto shrugged in indifference as he followed the two girls back to their class.

Naruto walked in after the girls and felt the killing intent from Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto raised an eyebrow at this and shrugged it off.

He had worse before. The girls and Naruto went to go sit in the back. Kagome reading a book, Alexiel sleeping on the desk, and Naruto checking the sharpness of his Ulaks. After checking his Ulaks blades Naruto sat in a mediation style and closed his eyes.

If the sensei was going to make him wait then why waste the energy on anger?

* * *

_**Naruto's Stats**_

 **Name:** Naruto Uzumaki

 **Age:** 13

 **Rank:** Genin

 **Affiliation:** Konoha Shinobi Corp

 **Element Releases:** Wind, Yin, Yang, Yin-Yang.

 **Kekkei Genkai:** Jinton (Swift Release)

 **Unique Traits:** Uzumaki Healing Factor, Chakra Chains, and Sensor

 **Threat Class:** Unknown

 **Weapons:** O-Katana, Chokuto, and Ulaks

 **Skills:** Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, and Bukijutsu

 **Clan/Family:** Uzumaki-Namikaze

 **Enhance Abilities:** Senses, strength, Speed, Stamina, Reflexes, Agility, Chakra Regeneration, and Healing Factor. (Due to being a Jinchuriki)


End file.
